


El verano de Summerby (Summerby’s Fleeting Summer)

by Tastatur



Series: Universo Hufflepuff [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff, Humor, Libros 5-6, M/M, Male Bonding, Quidditch, Romance, Ternura, equipo de quidditch, hufflepuff romance, mariconeos juveniles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: Summerby no estaba llevando bien las vacaciones de verano. Tras un curso lleno de emociones, echaba de menos a sus amigos y le faltaba su capitán. Herbert Fleet ya no regresaría a Hogwarts en septiembre, y probablemente sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar. Pero pronto descubrirá que lo que un resfriado unió, ni la graduación podrá separar.
Relationships: Herbert Fleet/Summerby
Series: Universo Hufflepuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345272





	El verano de Summerby (Summerby’s Fleeting Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se puede leer de forma independiente, pero cobra mucho más sentido si se ha leído la versión extendida del capítulo 17 de ¡Hufflepuff Existe!, donde se desarrolla el vínculo entre ambos, y cuya escena final de despedida en el andén enlaza directamente con el inicio de ésta. 
> 
> Me gusta el juego de palabras en inglés con los nombres de los personajes y las palabras "summer" y "fleeting". Fleeting significa fugaz, pasajero, efímero, como suele ser el verano y las experiencias juveniles. Pero lo que hay entre ellos dista mucho de ser así. 
> 
> Como suele ocurrir en este universo, los acontecimientos se cuecen a fuego lento hasta que de sopetón sube la temperatura y el tono. Avisado queda. Y el que avisa no es Slytherin.
> 
> Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El Universo Hufflepuff es una declaración de amor a ese mundo mágico y sus habitantes de una fan para otros fans, sin ánimo de lucro.

**El verano de Summerby (Summerby’s Fleeting Summer)**

Summerby no estaba llevando bien las vacaciones de verano. Julio se le había hecho eterno, y agosto no pintaba mucho mejor. Tras un curso lleno de emociones, echaba de menos a sus amigos y le faltaba su capitán. Todavía no se había recuperado de la congoja que experimentó durante la despedida del equipo en King’s Cross. Separarse de los graduados le había dejado un poso de tristeza y una sensación de vacío que no se llenaba con nada. Porque Herbert Fleet ya no regresaría a Hogwarts en septiembre, y probablemente sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar. Tumbado en su cama miró el calendario mágico, que le recordó que todavía era jueves, 8 de agosto, suspiró y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Sin saber por qué, otra vez tenía ganas de llorar.

Ya ni siquiera le motivaba jugar al quidditch con sus vecinos magos. Solía pasar las vacaciones jugando despreocupadamente de la mañana a la tarde en un campo cercano con chicos y chicas de todas las edades. Durante estas semanas había seguido entrenando con ellos de vez en cuando, y cada vez lo hacía mejor, o eso le decían; pero le faltaba ilusión. Antes, el mejor momento del día era cuando regresaban a sus casas al atardecer y, de camino, se compraban un helado en la tienda de la esquina y se lo comían tranquilamente mientras charlaban sobre jugadores de quidditch, profesores de Hogwarts y cualquier tontería. Pero, ahora, sus helados favoritos le resultaban insípidos y no era capaz de aportar mucho a la conversación. 

Summerby se sentía solo, apático y desorientado.

Hasta este curso se había considerado una persona bastante independiente que no necesitaba a nadie para desenvolverse. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le velara día y noche por un simple resfriado con fiebre. Ni a que le diera la mano y le susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras le cambiaba la compresa húmeda de la frente. Ni a que se durmiera con la cabeza pegada a su almohada, permitiéndole admirar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos faciales hasta que él mismo caía rendido por el sueño. Summerby recordaba aquella etapa en la enfermería como un despertar confuso a un nuevo “yo” en el que Herbert Fleet no era ya otra persona, sino una parte más de sí mismo.

Summerby se curó, y con varios cursos de diferencia, y sin excusa para verse fuera de los ratos con el equipo, Fleet había vuelto a distanciarse de él para ocuparse de su novia Ravenclaw, pese a que todos sabían que salir con ella no le ilusionaba. A esa pareja en ningún momento se les notó el entusiasmo que desprendían otras como Anthony Rickett y Tamsin Applebee, quienes daban ostentosas muestras de pasión allí donde se juntaban; o como Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan, quienes incluso antes de enrollarse derrochaban amor en todo su lenguaje corporal. En cambio, Herbert Fleet acudía a las citas con su novia con el mismo entusiasmo que Summerby sentía por las clases de Historia de la magia del profesor Binns. 

A Summerby no le interesaba echarse novia, y tampoco había tenido nunca un mejor amigo. Le gustaba moverse por su cuenta y se conformaba con relaciones superficiales. Max, es decir, Maxine O’Flaherty, había sido lo más cercano a una amiga y confidente. Ambos compartían admiración por el equipo de Gryffindor: Summerby comenzó a jugar de buscador porque era fan de Harry Potter; Max comenzó a jugar de golpeadora porque era fan de los gemelos Weasley, y disfrutaba a lo grande viendo en acción al trío de cazadoras Johnson-Spinnet-Bell, incluso cuando le pateaban el trasero a su propio equipo. Max notó su vulnerabilidad tras abandonar la enfermería y aprovechó para acercarse más a él. Summerby comenzó a compartir con ella sus nuevos y confusos sentimientos, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a descifrarlos, y su desvergonzada traición había sido la causa de su actual desdicha: ¡En qué hora se le ocurrió confesarle que extrañaba las constantes atenciones que le había regalado el capitán durante su convalecencia! Sin la providencial intervención de Max aquella noche loca de calentón Hufflepuff, Herbet Fleet se habría graduado sin atreverse a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos protectores con él, y Summerby jamás se habría acostumbrado a la compañía de alguien hasta el punto de que la vida perdiera color en su ausencia.

Pero Fleet regresó a su lado, dejó a su novia y juntos pasaron unos meses inolvidables de complicidad y quidditch en los que su equipo logró ganar incluso a Slytherin, algo que no se había logrado ni en la época de Cedric. Llegó junio, Fleet se graduó, Max y Tamsin y Anthony se graduaron, y Summerby había regresado a su casa sintiéndose más solo de lo que recordaba haberse sentido jamás en toda su vida.

Sus padres habían notado el cambio, y le habían preguntado someramente, pero tampoco habían insistido mucho. Lo consideraban una fase natural de la adolescencia, ese período de amores y desamores y dudas existenciales. Les preocupaban mucho más los acontecimientos turbulentos que se sucedían en el mundo mágico, por lo que en el fondo les tranquilizaba que su hijo pasara más tiempo dentro de casa. Ambos adoraban sus trabajos y eran muy activos. Su padre trabajaba hasta la noche y su madre, además de trabajar, ocupaba las tardes en varias asociaciones de brujas de la zona. Summerby siempre había sido un niño muy responsable y autosuficiente, de modo que su madre se había relajado con él desde muy tierna edad. Si alguna vez había echado de menos más atención, él no había sido consciente. Hasta que, de repente, la tuvo, la probó, y se dio cuenta de lo que se había estado perdiendo.

Max le escribía cada semana para contarle todos los cotilleos que recopilaba de los demás _(“¡Han asesinado a la tía de Susan! ¡El mundo mágico se va a la mierda!_ ” le decía en la última). Summerby respondía muy escuetamente y se cuidaba ya de mencionarle nada comprometedor. Pero Max le conocía muy bien, y comenzaba cada carta con mensajes del estilo: “ _Te escribo de nuevo porque me apuesto mi snitch edición limitada a que ahora mismo estás en casa deprimido_.” “ _Te escribo para que sepas que no me olvido de ti_.” Ó “ _No soy el capitán, pero te escribo para hacerte un poco de compañía_.” Summerby no se lo decía, pero le hacía mucha ilusión recibir las cartas de Max.

Más de una vez había pensado en escribir al capitán, pero no sabía qué decirle. Habían hablado tanto durante las últimas semanas de curso, que realmente no había nada nuevo que contar, salvo cómo se sentía. Pero hablar de sentimientos no era fácil para Summerby, porque no era capaz de interpretarlos. Ni siquiera Max, con lo pendiente que estaba de los vaivenes de los demás, hablaba de los suyos. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien, porque eran dos adolescentes pasivos de identidad no definida y despertar tardío.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Summerby se sentó en la cama como un resorte. Entonces se acordó de que su madre no se había marchado todavía, y volvió a tumbarse. Sería algún mensajero con materiales para el club de costura mágica.

“Hijo, baja tú que yo me estoy vistiendo,” escuchó desde el otro lado del rellano.

Resoplando, Summerby se incorporó de nuevo, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se plantó ante la puerta. La mirilla mágica se encendía incandescente si detectaba magia oscura al otro lado. Estaba fría. Summerby echó un vistazo y lo que se encendió fue su corazón.

“¡Herb!” exclamó abriendo la puerta de par en par.

“¡Hola! Esto… Tenía un rato libre y me apetecía ver qué tal estabas,” recitó de carrerilla, como si lo hubiera estado ensayando. “¿Puedo pasar?”

“Claro, adelante,” gesticuló hacia el interior, apartándose a un lado.

Summerby no sabía qué hacer con los brazos. El impulso de abrazar a Fleet era muy fuerte, pero todavía le abochornaba su comportamiento de la última vez. Así que se limitó a cerrar la puerta y ofrecerle unas zapatillas de invitados.

“Mamá, ha venido un amigo del colegio,” explicó hacia el piso superior.

Su madre bajó las escaleras acicalada y preparada para salir.

“¡Hola, bienvenido! Ah, creo que nos vimos en la estación. Tú eres el chico que se graduaba.”

Summerby se sonrojó al recordar que fueron sus padres los que le obligaron a separarse del capitán en el andén, porque él no aflojaba.

“Herbert Fleet. Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar.”

“Por eso no te preocupes,” dijo mirando de reojo a Summerby, cuyo rostro resplandecía de ilusión. “Nunca viene nadie a casa, pero que sepas que los amigos de mi hijo son bien recibidos. Ahora me vais a perdonar, pero tengo que marcharme. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?”

“No…” vaciló. “No he avisado en casa, y no quiero molestar.”

“A la próxima, si quieres. Dejaré más comida preparada.”

Fleet sonrió apurado y le dio las gracias. La madre de Summerby se marchó.

“Qué considerada. No te ha dado un beso de despedida porque estaba yo delante.”

“Nunca me los da,” se sorprendió Summerby. “En casa no nos damos besos. Eso es cosa de bebés.”

Fleet se quedó anonadado.

“Ven, sube, que te enseño mi habitación. Te gustará,” sonrió Summerby.

* * *

Summerby tenía la habitación decorada con pósters de Quidditch y fotos del equipo hechas por encargo a Colin Creevey. El pequeño parásito de Gryffindor era un plasta, pero bastante profesional para su corta edad. Sacaba instantáneas memorables. 

Se sentaron en la cama frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas y charlaron un buen rato sobre amigos y conocidos, sobre noticias funestas del mundo mágico y sobre las desapariciones que se iban anunciando.

“Por eso también me apetecía venir, para asegurarme de que estabas bien. No me gusta mucho escribir, ya sabes, a mí me gusta hablar cara a cara. Estuve dudándolo un tiempo, porque no sabía si estarías harto de mí,” confesó cabizbajo. “Pero al final me animó el recuerdo de nuestra despedida, y decidí tomar la iniciativa,” sonrió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, buscando su complicidad.

Summerby se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

“Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido,” admitió sin pudor. “Yo también pensé en escribirte, pero no es lo mío.”

“Lo sé, en eso somos tal para cual,” rio Fleet.

“Me cuesta creer que estás realmente aquí, que no eres un espejismo.”

Para demostrar que era real, Fleet extendió la mano y le revolvió los cabellos. Summerby cerró instintivamente los ojos al contacto e inclinó la cabeza emitiendo un suspiro placentero. Al instante, Fleet retiró la mano y se agarró los muslos con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

“También quería contarte algo antes que a nadie.”

“¿Oh? ¿Qué cosa?”

“He decidido cambiar mi orientación profesional.”

Fleet le contó que iba a inscribirse a formación profesional mágica para convertirse en cuidador en San Mungo. No sería sanador, sino enfermero y cuidador. Asistente personal de los enfermos ingresados mientras durara su tratamiento.

“Gracias a ti, he descubierto lo mucho que me gusta cuidar de la gente.”

“Lo harás muy bien,” sonrió Summerby, sintiendo un pinchazo de celos por la idea de que Herb cuidara a alguien que no fuera él, pero esto no se lo dijo. Se limitó a echarse unos centímetros hacia delante, como quien no quiere la cosa, para que sus rodillas se rozaran.

Fleet siguió contándole sus planes, con plazos y detalles. Summerby lo escuchaba en silencio mientras lo contemplaba con una sonrisa de absoluta adoración, invadido por una dicha que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. Fleet no apartaba la mirada de él ni un segundo y Summerby sospechaba que su cara lo revelaba todo, pero no le importaba. Con su capitán y guardián era capaz de relajar todas sus defensas de forma natural. Estaban tan cerca que irradiaban calor el uno al otro, y Summerby se sentía ligero, arropado y completo.

Aquella tarde merendaron juntos pan con chocolate y una taza de té. Fleet se marchó antes de cenar.

“Ven cuando quieras,” le dijo en la puerta. “Vente a jugar al quidditch conmigo. Incluso podemos invitar a los demás algún día,” añadió con poca convicción.

“Por mí, encantado, pero no sé qué decir del resto del equipo, estarán ocupados con sus planes,” respondió Fleet con igual desgana.

Summerby rio para sus adentros y se mordió el labio:

“Pues quedamos nosotros. ¿Qué te parece este sábado? ¿Después de comer te va bien?”

“Perfecto.”

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, sin saber cómo despedirse. Summerby volvía a sentir el ridículo impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

“Nos vemos entonces,” sonrió.

“Nos vemos,” asintió Fleet. “Gracias por la merienda.”

Y se desapareció.

Con el corazón todavía cantando de alegría, Summerby suspiró, cerró la puerta y fue a prepararse la cena. El agujero que le había hecho sentir ese gran vacío durante todo el mes de julio se había desvanecido.

* * *

Fleet volvió el sábado y juntos salieron a jugar al quidditch con los otros chicos y chicas del vecindario, muchos de ellos compañeros de Hogwarts de otras casas y cursos. El capitán encajó enseguida. Su experiencia como jugador y sus cálidas dotes de mando hicieron las delicias del equipo que formó con Summerby. Además, era un brillante guardián. Esa tarde Summerby disfrutó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El helado que tomaron después le supo a gloria.

A partir de ese día, Fleet comenzó a aparecerse a menudo en su casa. Pasaron juntos mañanas, o tardes, o días enteros. Algunos días llevaban sándwiches con zumo de calabaza, y no se movían del campo que usaban para jugar al quidditch de la mañana al atardecer, donde a menudo estaban bien acompañados. Otros días almorzaban solos en casa de Summerby, y reposaban la comida charlando tranquilamente en la habitación, tumbados en la cama uno junto al otro. Cuando estaban tan cerca, Summerby notaba que el corazón le latía muy fuerte y lo invadía una sensación de absurda felicidad. Como si el mundo fuera perfecto y no hubiera nada que le preocupara.

Los días ahora pasaban tan llenos de vida, que Summerby recordaba las semanas anteriores como un mundo en blanco y negro que de pronto se hubiera inundado de color.

* * *

A finales de agosto, Summerby y su familia tenían planeado un viaje a Portsmouth. Iban a ser solo unos días, pero sus padres debieron notar su desazón, porque una tarde, mientras se despedían en la puerta, le propusieron a Fleet pasar con ellos el último día en la playa. Fleet miró a Summerby buscando una aprobación que recibió con entusiasmo, y aceptó encantado.

A partir de ese momento, Summerby se tomó aquel viaje con muchas más ganas.

* * *

El día acordado, por la mañana, Fleet se apareció ante la posada mágica en la que se alojaban. Estaba ubicada en el paseo marítimo de un área vacacional de Portsmouth especializada en magos y oculta a ojos muggles, por lo que gozaba de bastante popularidad. Sin embargo, ese año el miedo a los ataques mortífagos había reducido considerablemente su ocupación. Summerby prefería tomarlo con optimismo y agradecer que no estuviera masificado.

Una vez instalados en la playa, los dos chicos se quedaron rápidamente en bañador, dispuestos a darse un chapuzón. Fleet insistió en aplicarle primero un hechizo protector solar, argumentando que Summerby estaba demasiado pálido y debía tener cuidado. Luego se lo aplicó a sí mismo, y juntos entraron en el agua dando saltos y gritos de guerra. Tras horas nadando y haciéndose aguadillas, la madre de Summerby les avisó desde la orilla que era hora de almorzar. Habían traído picnic de la posada. Fleet se ocupó personalmente de que Summerby quedara bien seco frotándole con la toalla hasta la punta de los cabellos mientras Summerby se dejaba hacer, completamente relajado. Sabía que sus padres los estaban mirando, pero no lograba que le importase. Se sentía demasiado feliz.

Por la tarde pasearon los cuatro por Portsmouth, visitando los principales lugares de interés y el lado mágico del puerto. Cenaron juntos en la posada y Fleet tuvo ocasión por fin de hablarles sobre su familia y sus aspiraciones. A los padres de Summerby pareció sorprenderles gratamente su elección profesional. Claro que Fleet se cuidó de contarles el verdadero origen de su motivación, y lo achacó a “efectos secundarios de cuidar de un equipo entero durante todo un curso”.

Tras la cena, los padres se fueron a socializar con otros magos en el salón principal de la posada, mientras que Summerby y Fleet salieron a dar un paseo nocturno.

* * *

Caminando por el paseo marítimo, con el ruido de las olas de fondo y el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, Summerby pensó en lo a gusto que se había sentido compartiendo este día familiar con Herb.

“No había viajado con amigos del colegio desde la excursión al Lago Ness,” comentó. “Estar aquí contigo me trae muy buenos recuerdos.”

“¡El Lago Ness! ¡Había olvidado ese viaje! Recuerdo vagamente que no me apunté porque cuando Sprout lo propuso me pareció una excursión infantil, pero luego lo lamenté porque todos volvisteis encantados. Hasta Smith, entre tanta queja de las suyas, parecía contento.”

“La verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien. Qué pena que no se repitiese.”

Al verano siguiente no estaban los ánimos como para organizar otro viaje, dado que el prefecto responsable acababa de ser asesinado en el torneo. Tras unos segundos de triste reflexión, con la voz algo tomada, Fleet fue el primero en hablar:

“En su momento pensé que Cedric estaba loco por aceptar la responsabilidad de cuidar de tanto peque en vacaciones, pero meses después me enteré de la verdadera razón.”

Fleet le contó que una noche oyó por casualidad desde la cama la conversación entre Cedric y otro compañero (el que asustaba a los pequeños con que pasada la medianoche se oía aullar fantasmas en los lavabos, para que no fueran y lo pillaran haciendo cosas sucias con otro chico mayor). Cedric le confesó que la única razón por la que había aceptado fue por la oportunidad de dormir al lado de Justin todo un mes. Que hizo todo lo posible por pillar la cama de al lado nada más llegar. Y que había merecido la pena todo el viaje ya solo por eso.

“Pero entonces, ¿Justin y Cedric estaban realmente liados?” preguntó Summerby con curiosidad, mientras bajaban las rústicas escalinatas de piedra hacia la playa. Caminaban tan pegados que sus manos se rozaban. Summerby sentía unas ganas locas de entrelazarlas.

“¿No era evidente?” preguntó Fleet con una gran sonrisa.

“No para mí. Este curso he mejorado, pero antes era muy lento para estas cosas,” se sonrojó.

“Yo también,” admitió Fleet. “Fueron mis compañeros quienes me hicieron aprender a marchas forzadas.”

“Es que vaya grupo te tocó, con Rickett a la cabeza. Creo que sólo os supera el de Justin. Esa pandilla está salida.”

“En realidad sólo son Justin y Macmillan, los demás se lo toman con calma. Por desgracia para Zacharías. El pobre intenta ser un caballero, pero es que Abbott no cede ni un palmo. Se quedaron en los besitos.”

“Herb, ¿tú hasta dónde llegaste con tu novia, si lo puedo preguntar?” se aventuró Summerby, viendo la ocasión que siempre había buscado.

“Eh… Pues… También nos quedamos en los besitos,” respondió apurado.

“Vaya, ¿tu chica era como Abbott?”

“No, _yo_ era como Abbott.”

Summerby se quedó parado un momento, y al instante soltó una carcajada:

“¿En serio?”

“No te rías, por favor,” se sonrojó, realmente avergonzado. “Esa fue otra de las razones por las que me dejó. Como es natural, ella esperaba más de mí: más tiempo, más atención, más… cosas.”

“Y tú no podías dárselas,” asintió Summerby, contento.

“No. Mis compañeros se burlaban de mí, Rickett me llamaba _el mojigato que no moja_ , pero es que realmente no sentía la necesidad de hacer nada más con ella. Comenzamos a salir en el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los tres magos, porque necesitábamos una pareja y ella siempre me había caído bien en clase. Se lo pedí porque me gustaba, al menos más que las demás chicas de mi curso. Pero luego seguimos juntos casi por inercia, porque no teníamos apenas nada en común, y pronto se me terminó la ilusión de tener novia y ser un triunfador.”

“Nunca he entendido esa mentalidad de que para triunfar hay que conquistar a otra persona, preferiblemente a una que quieran también los demás. ¿Qué hay de los méritos propios?”

“Ahora sé que es una cuestión de inseguridad,” asintió Fleet. “Pero en su día me parecía importante. Tan importante como le pareció a Cedric Diggory tener una novia pública y un novio en secreto.”

“Guau, había olvidado ese detalle,” se asombró Summerby. “Eso estuvo mal.”

“Estuvo mal, sí. Pero recuerda la presión que tenía Cedric encima ese año. Cómo trataba _El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja_ a los campeones. Cedric hizo bien en proteger a Justin. En cambio, Cho Chang pasó un curso formidable del brazo de Cedric y ambos lograron mantenerse anónimos en las revistas. Luego vino el duro golpe, claro.”

“No sé qué decir…” meneaba la cabeza Summerby.

“Creo que aquí está bien,” observó Fleet, deteniéndose en seco.

Habían llegado a una parte de arena blanda, pero seca, y lo suficientemente alejada de la orilla para que no les sorprendiera la marea con un baño improvisado. Ambos se tumbaron uno junto al otro, como solían hacer en la cama de Summerby. Sin embargo, entre un techo vacío y un cielo nocturno estrellado, había un mundo de diferencia. A Summerby le recordaba a las noches en la sala común en la que se quedaban charlando en los sofás hasta muy tarde, con las luces apagadas y el techo reflejando una noche perfecta, como ésta.

“¿Tienes frío? He traído una manta,” dijo Fleet, sacando mágicamente una tela gruesa de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“De momento no, podemos usarla de almohada.”

“Buena idea.”

Una vez acomodados, se quedaron allí en silencio unos minutos, contemplando las estrellas, envueltos por la brisa marina. Hasta que Fleet retomó de nuevo la conversación, con expresión soñadora:

“¿Sabes? Cedric siempre fue mi modelo a seguir.”

“¿Como capitán?”

“Y como persona. Me gustaba cómo velaba por todos aquellos por los que se sentía responsable. Recuerdo cuando Justin estuvo petrificado y Cedric pasó tanto tiempo a su lado, sintiéndose culpable porque fue el último que lo vio, y lo dejó solo. Al igual que yo, como capitán, prácticamente te obligué a jugar pese a que estabas enfermo. Quizá por eso me pareció lo más natural velar por ti en la enfermería noche y día después del partido.”

“Por la parte que me toca, lo único que lamento es haber perdido la snitch frente a Ginny Weasley por un maldito estornudo. Podríamos haber ganado la copa de la casa con la diferencia de puntos,” suspiró Summerby.

“No te flageles por eso,” sonrió Fleet. “Luego ganamos a Slytherin, aunque a cambio perdí a mi novia. No lamento perderla, como ya sabes, pero sí me siento un poco culpable por la forma en que todo terminó, ignorándola durante semanas porque yo solo quería estar cont… Porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el partido,” se corrigió, pero Summerby sabía perfectamente lo que omitía, y sintió una oleada de gustillo en las tripas. “No lo hice bien. Debí haber roto yo mucho antes, pero pensé… Pensé que Cedric nunca rompió con Chang. Estoy seguro de que pensaba romper con ella después del torneo, era lo más sensato y honrado. Y yo me propuse hacerlo antes de graduarme, pasara lo que pasase. Por suerte, ella se me adelantó. Me avergüenzo un poco de haber dejado en sus manos algo que tenía que haber hecho yo mismo, fui injusto con ella, Summerby. Pero es que veía a Justin y a Macmillan, recordaba a Justin y a Cedric, y todavía me estaba haciendo a la idea…”

“¿De qué?” preguntó Summerby, encandilado.

“De que realmente me estaba convirtiendo en Cedric.”

Summerby parpadeó, sin comprender.

“La primera vez que me di cuenta de cómo a un chico le podía atraer otro chico fue precisamente gracias a Justin,” confesó Fleet a bocajarro.

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?” quiso saber rápidamente Summerby, mosqueado.

“Hace dos años, poco antes del baile, una de estas tardes de Navidad en las que estábamos todos en la sala común, confraternizando como nunca. Tú no estabas todavía en el equipo y tampoco recuerdo verte en el baile.”

“No fui, pasé esas Navidades en casa, como cada año. No me interesaba ese baile y me horrorizaba ver a todos ansiosos por encontrar pareja. Ni me lo pensé.”

“Muy propio de ti,” sonrió Fleet. “Pues esa tarde estaba en los sofás hasta Macmillan, fíjate lo que te digo, y me acuerdo porque fue gracias a él que me percaté de la situación: Justin estaba sentado en el suelo con los otros bardos, comiéndose una de esas chocolatinas _muggles_ alargadas que tanto le gustan. Pero en esos momentos estaba tan absorto en la conversación, que no se dio cuenta de la manera en la que la chupaba.”

“Ay, madre…”

“Te lo juro, Summerby, se comía la dichosa chocolatina como si estuviera haciendo una felación. Recuerdo estar charlando con el equipo, y de repente ver a Cedric mirar a Macmillan, fruncir el ceño, y seguir su mirada hasta Justin. Y entonces yo cometí el error de mirarle también. No sé qué cara puse, pero Abbott se dio cuenta y se echó a reír. A su lado, Macmillan lo observaba con tal intensidad que parecía dispuesto a levantarse y devorarlo a él. Y Cedric ya no era capaz de concentrarse en la conversación, porque no paraba de mirar a ambos como si quisiera alertar a su Caperucita de que el lobo estaba al acecho.”

“¿Caperucita?”

“La niña de la capucha roja de ese cuento _muggle_ que nos enseñan en clase. La que se acerca demasiado al lobo disfrazado en la cama y éste se la come.”

“Ah, es que yo no tengo Estudios Muggles.”

“Ahí va, es verdad. Bueno, pues lo miraba con puro _deseo carnal_ , Summerby. Era perturbador y fascinante a la vez.”

 _Como escuchar esas dos palabras seguidas por su nombre de la boca de Herb_ , pensó Summerby con un vuelco al corazón y un cosquilleo de tripas para abajo.

“Recuerdo que luego Justin y Macmillan se sentaron muy juntitos a escuchar historias de terror, y Justin lo estaba pasando fatal. Macmillan hizo una de sus escapadas tempranas a la cama, pero esa noche se las arregló para llevarse a Justin con él, y su lenguaje corporal todavía seguía en la misma línea depredadora. Cedric se quedó traspuesto. Los vio marchar con tal cara de desesperación e impotencia que me acongojó hasta a mí, que estaba atento a todo, igual que Abbott. Pensándolo luego en retrospectiva, creo que esa noche Cedric comprendió que, o reclamaba rápido a Justin, o alguien como Macmillan se lo quitaría. Que daba igual que Macmillan pasara los días en la biblioteca y Justin pegado al equipo: por la noche, sus camas estaban más cerca. Y eso entrañaba más peligro.”

“¡Ostras! ¿Crees que pasó algo entre ellos esa noche?”

“Sinceramente, no creo que hicieran nada, porque Justin no me parece el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de otros, y por aquel entonces estaba tan colgado por Cedric que lo miraba como si fuera el sol que daba luz a su universo. Además, al día siguiente estuvimos jugando todos juntos al quidditch y ellos seguían como siempre. Cuando ha pasado algo, se nota, como tú mismo has comprobado este curso.”

“¡Ya te digo!” Summerby puso los ojos en blanco y luego añadió, emocionado: “Pero, oye, ¿de verdad jugasteis todos juntos, como en nuestros partidillos del vecindario?”

“Bueno, se intentó. La mayoría bastante tenía con mantenerse volando sobre la escoba. Pero lo pasamos bien. Salvo por Zacharías, como te puedes imaginar. Para él tanta incompetencia junta resultaba insoportable, y no dejó de verbalizarlo a su manera, ofendiendo hasta a la chica que quería conquistar, el muy torpe. Al final Cedric tuvo que llevárselo a dar vueltas sobre el lago para que se tranquilizara. Esa noche Macmillan retomó su costumbre de irse a dormir pronto, y Justin tuvo que soportar los desahogos de Zacharías.”

“¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Justin haciendo de paño de lágrimas de Zach?”

“Toda la vida,” respondió Fleet y, con una sonrisa de complicidad, añadió: “Ya sabes la teoría de Anthony.”

Summerby asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Rickett decía que Zach le comía la oreja a Justin con la esperanza de que Justin le acabara comiendo a él otra cosa. Max y otras chicas de la casa echaban la culpa al culito de Justin. Hasta Summerby había pillado a Zach mirándoselo distraídamente. Lo gracioso era que Zach no parecía darse cuenta y negaba la mayor.

“Esa noche consiguió que el desahogo terminara en pelea, aunque de broma, pero Cedric se lo tomó muy en serio cuando lo pilló tumbado sobre Justin, y casi lo asesina con la mirada. Era evidente que Zach había usado el truco más viejo del manual para lograr un poco de afecto y contacto físico, y creo que Cedric lo notó, y se puso algo celoso. Luego, no recuerdo bien con qué excusa, Cedric se arrojó sobre Justin y la trifulca acabó en melé amistosa con todos los que los rodeábamos, y al cuerno el huevo dorado. Fue muy divertido.”

“Sí que lo pasasteis bien esas vacaciones,” sonrió Summerby.

“Fueron las mejores que he vivido en Hogwarts,” asintió Fleet.

“Pero sigo sin entender por qué Justin te ayudó a entender la atracción entre chicos. ¿Descubriste que a ti también te gustaba y por eso estabas tan pendiente? ¡Vamos, Herb, a mí puedes contármelo!” logró preguntar con tono desenfadado, aunque por dentro le quemaran las vísceras. 

“¡Qué va! Justin me cae genial y le tengo tanto cariño como al resto del equipo. Pero nunca he sentido lo que he visto sentir a otros por él. Sin embargo, fue precisamente al estudiar las interacciones de toda esa pandilla enrevesada, que logré entender cómo un chico podía sentirse atraído por otro, y al diablo lo que opinen los demás. Me resultaba enternecedor, y no sabía a quién animar, estaba dividido. Cedric era mi amigo y capitán, pero una parte muy Hufflepuff dentro de mí siempre ha sentido predilección por el leal e incansable Macmillan.”

“ _Ernie Picopala_ ,” rio Summerby, recordando el mote que le habían puesto los mayores del equipo, seguramente Rickett. El curso pasado, no solo Fleet, sino todos en el equipo se alegraron sinceramente cuando su larga espera tuvo su recompensa.

“Pero por desgracia para él, durante aquel baile, Cedric se las apañó para escabullirse con Justin, dejando a Chang a merced de los franceses ligones. Los vi salir juntitos, perderse un buen rato, y regresar con poco margen de diferencia y cara de haber hecho travesuras.”

“¡Hala, qué pillines!” se escandalizó Summerby con humor.

“Desde ese día estuve prestando un poco más de atención a cómo se comportaban Cedric y Justin cuando estaban juntos, y comprobé que no dejaban de emitir señales de profunda intimidad. Era bonito, Summerby, pero también un poco triste que tuvieran que esconderlo.”

“Digo yo que les compensaría, ¿no?”

“Eso no lo dudes,” sonrió Fleet. “Estoy seguro de que el tiempo que Cedric pasó con Justin fue el más feliz que tuvo en Hogwarts. Cedric era un tipo serio y reservado que apenas se relacionaba con otros. Justin consiguió que se abriera al equipo y a los compañeros de nuestro curso. Notamos mucho el cambio después de Navidad, y más aún después de la segunda prueba, la del lago. Justin sacaba lo mejor de él para compartirlo con los demás. Creo que eso, Summerby, eso es amor del bueno.”

Al decir esto lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

“Oh, Herb,” rio Summerby, nervioso. Por alguna razón, notaba el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Cada vez tenía más claro adónde quería llegar Fleet con la moraleja de esta historia. Quizá porque Fleet ya le había confesado que fue él quien le inspiró a reorientar su carrera profesional hacia la enfermería. A _compartir lo mejor de él con los demás_.

“¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando,” observó el capitán, siempre atento.

“No, es que… Acabo de recordar algo que ocurrió en el Lago Ness la última noche.”

“Aquella famosa noche...”

“¡Aquella _fatídica_ noche!” Summerby volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. “En vez de disfrutarla, me tocó avisar de que algunos cenutrios se habían quedado atrapados en una roca por aceptar retos estúpidos pasado el toque de queda. Y al monstruo, quizá para despedirnos, le dio por aparecer justo esa noche.”

“Y Cedric tuvo que ocuparse de todo, como siempre,” sonrió Fleet, quien conocía la anécdota.

“El monstruo estuvo a punto de llevárselo, pero Justin se agarró a su pierna y también fue arrastrado bajo el agua.”

“A qué loco se le ocurre, ¿verdad?”

“Eso pensé entonces, que Justin estaba loco de remate, pero creo que ahora por fin le entiendo, Herb,” suspiró Summerby, mirando fijamente a Fleet.

“¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Creo que Cedric y Justin se perdieron juntos aposta,” respondió Fleet en tono conspiratorio, girándose sobre su costado hacia él.

“Sí, yo también lo creo,” se sonrió Summerby, girándose también para quedar frente a frente.

“Es lo que yo habría hecho,” confesó Fleet, acercando su cara. 

Summerby dio un respingo.

“¿Puedo besarte?” susurró Fleet.

Summerby sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo besó él primero. Un beso rápido y pudoroso. Y luego otro más lento y exploratorio, tirando de los labios de Fleet con los suyos. Sin poder contenerse más, Fleet le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y empezó a comérselo a besos.

Summerby era el más inexperto de los dos, pero aprendía rápido: en cuanto pilló la mecánica, tomó de nuevo la iniciativa y durante un buen rato apenas soltó a Fleet para respirar. Era como sentir un hambre que nunca se saciaba, pero por suerte su capitán le dejaba hacer a sus anchas.

“¿Sabes?” Summerby paró un instante. “Con tanto preámbulo me tenías acojonado pensando que Justin fue el primer chico que te gustó.”

“¡Qué va, no!” rio Fleet, restregando sus frentes cariñosamente. “Por eso tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de por qué no funcionaba con mi novia.”

“¿Eh?”

“Recuerdo aquel confuso San Valentín en Madam Pudifoot. Estábamos Cedric y yo con nuestras respectivas, cada pareja en una mesa. Cedric y Cho hablaban en susurros, pero se les oía todo. Cho acusaba a Cedric de que sus besos no eran apasionados, que si se contenía por pudor o es que ella no le gustaba de verdad. Por un momento me invadió una sensación de horrible culpabilidad, porque a nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo. Mi novia fue más allá, me miró con desdén, y me preguntó que si es que los Hufflepuffs éramos todos así de parados, como plantas de interior bonitas a las que basta con regarlas para que sigan vivas, pero ofrecen poca compañía y afecto de calidad. Aquello hirió mi orgullo Hufflepuff, porque hasta entonces había estado convencido de que la trataba bien, con decencia y respeto. Pero al ver a Cedric pasar aquel apuro y verse obligado a salir detrás de Chang para demostrarle que podía ser apasionado delante de todo el público presente, y que le aplaudieran desde las ventanas de aquella tetería cursi, me dejó con un sabor de boca muy amargo. Por aquel entonces yo ya sabía cuál era el problema de Cedric: a él no le atraía Cho, le atraía Justin. Se escapaban juntos por las noches para hacer cosas que estoy seguro superaban con creces aquellos besos de escaparate. Pero, aunque entendía de un modo racional la atracción de Cedric por Justin, a mí no me pasaba lo mismo. A mí no me atraía _nadie_. Mi problema parecía otro, un enigma incomprensible. Pensé que quizá realmente yo era una planta de interior que no aportaba nada a una relación. Por eso, tener novia resultaba lo más parecido a ser normal, y egoístamente quise mantenerlo por preservar mi estúpida dignidad. Y ella aguantó, quizá por razones parecidas, o porque, y esto es lo peor, yo le gustaba de verdad y ella no aceptaba rendirse sin lucha. Hasta que entró en escena una persona que me atraía de verdad, un buscador resfriado y necesitado de cariño y, poco a poco, fui dándome cuenta de que mi problema, en el fondo, era el mismo que el de Cedric. Lo que quiero decir con todo este rollo, mi querido Summerby, es que la primera persona de la que me enamoré eres tú.”

Summerby hizo un puchero de felicidad y volvió a abalanzarse contra sus labios, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fleet le devolvió el beso a conciencia, como si quisiera erradicar todas sus dudas y demostrarle con el ejemplo que él también sabía dar besos apasionados cuando estaba con la persona correcta.

Tras un buen rato devorándose los morros hasta quedar enrojecidos, Summerby recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Fleet, y ambos se relajaron, abrazados, disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras escuchaban en silencio el sonido de las olas y se sentían en armonía con el universo.

“¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?” suspiró Summerby al cabo del rato, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

“Por desgracia, no,” respondió Fleet, besándole el pelo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que regresar a la posada. Fleet se puso en pie y lo ayudó a levantarse, y luego sacudió la arena de ambos. Bajo la luz de la luna, Summerby le sonreía, dichoso, y Fleet no pudo por menos que volver a besarle mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Summerby gimió, pegando sus cuerpos. Aquel contacto tan cercano le volvía loco.

“Summerby… Mi precioso Summerby…” susurraba Fleet, cubriéndole la cara de besos y haciendo que se derritiera por dentro y le flojearan las piernas. Le encantaba que Herb lo tratase con cariño. Le encantaba que su capitán le mimase.

Le encantaba Herbert Fleet.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Summerby era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa de idiota. Se levantó con ella, se vistió con ella, y salió a desayunar con ella. La noche anterior, Herb lo había acompañado hasta la posada y luego se había desaparecido hacia su casa, no sin antes darle el último beso furtivo de buenas noches. Sus labios todavía le sabían a Herb, pensó, relamiéndose frente el espejo del pasillo, antes de llamar a la puerta de sus padres para bajar juntos a desayunar.

Mientras comían, sus padres procuraron buscar temas de conversación neutrales, como el buen tiempo que les estaba haciendo estas vacaciones, qué bonito era Portsmouth, y qué desayuno tan suculento les habían preparado los elfos domésticos del lugar. Pero dado que Summerby apenas respondía y tenía tal cara de felicidad que iluminaba el comedor, su madre suspiró y, sin más rodeos, comentó:

“Hijo, tú estás enamorado.”

“No sé, mamá, sólo estoy contento,” se encogió de hombros y mordió la tostada, sin borrar la sonrisa.

“Sólo te veo así de contento cada vez que viene Herbert. Creo que está bastante claro.”

“No lo sé, estoy confuso,” se sonrojó.

“Nosotros también, hijo,” intervino su padre. “Yo estoy confuso porque ese chico te trata con tal cuidado que dudo que se atreva a tocarte hasta que me haya pedido tu mano oficialmente. Y ese día no sabré si te estaré entregando en matrimonio o en adopción.”

“¡Pero ¿qué dices, papá?!” se rio Summerby, colorado hasta las orejas.

“Que lo que está claro es que te gusta que ese chico te cuide.”

“No lo puedo evitar, me he acostumbrado. Nadie me había tratado jamás como él.”

Al oír aquello, su madre se tapó la cara con ambas manos y emitió un sollozo.

“¿Qué ocurre, mamá?” se alarmó Summerby.

“Antes… pensaba que cuando te echaras novia… me sentiría desplazada como única mujer en tu vida,” explicó entrecortadamente, “pero al menos… al menos madre no hay más que una, ¿no es así? Este verano… Al verte con ese chico, cómo lo mirabas… me estaba haciendo poco a poco a la idea de que fueras homosexual, y no… no me importaba… ¿No dicen que los chicos gays quieren a su madre más que a nadie? Pero ayer, viendo cómo te trataba en la playa… El mimo con el que te secaba, como si fueras lo más preciado que hubiera en el mundo… Y verte a ti, hijo, que estabas en la gloria… No sé… No sé ya qué lugar ocupo en tu vida, me siento sustituida _también_ como madre,” dio un par de respingos. “No entiendo bien vuestra relación, es extraña y confusa. Quizá la culpa la tengo yo,” volvió a sollozar, “porque sé que soy una madre algo fría y desapegada, que siempre ha confiado en que fueras independiente. Pero ese chico… ¡ese chico parece tener más instinto maternal que todas las miembros de mi club de madres del barrio juntas!”

“¡Ah, pues puede que sea eso!” cayó en la cuenta Summerby, y al ver la cara de horror en el rostro de su madre, se apresuró a añadir: “Pero no te preocupes por eso, mamá, nunca he sentido que me faltara nada. Cuando era niño me gustaba ser independiente. Pero con Herb es diferente. Es algo que sólo me pasa con él,” se levantó y le dio un abrazo. “¡Tú siempre serás mi madre favorita!”

Su madre volvió a sollozar y le apretó afectuosamente un brazo, antes de empujarle ligeramente para que volviera a su asiento. A ella no le gustaban las muestras físicas de afecto, especialmente en público. Luego, se secó los ojos con un pañuelo y se recompuso el maquillaje con un movimiento de la varita.

El padre meneó la cabeza.

“Sinceramente, no sé qué decir. No lo entiendo y no sé si alguna vez lo entenderé. Pero al menos Herbert es un chico educado y correcto en todo momento, tiene una mirada sincera y aspiraciones nobles. Y, lo más importante, hijo, es que tú ahora pareces muy feliz. Ese chico te hace feliz, ¿no?

Summerby sonrió, embobado.

“Mucho.”

“Pues entonces no hay más que hablar,” asintió su padre con una sonrisa que le levantó el mostacho.

* * *

Esa misma tarde se marcharon de Portsmouth, y Summerby tuvo que sufrir un par de días de visitas familiares antes de poder regresar a casa. Con Fleet había quedado al día siguiente, 31 de agosto, la víspera de regresar a Hogwarts. Sus padres, quienes serían desapegados, pero eran generosos y atentos, se ofrecieron a pasar el día en casa de unos amigos y no regresar hasta el atardecer.

Fleet se apareció por la mañana, cuando Summerby acababa de terminar de desayunar. Le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, y lo dejó pasar. Iba a guiarlo a su cuarto, pero recordó que sus padres no estaban y, sin poder aguantar más las ganas, lo besó allí mismo en el recibidor. Fleet lo alzó en volandas y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

“¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!” susurró.

“Pues yo ni te lo imaginas,” replicó Summerby.

“¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?” sonrió Fleet, dejándolo en el suelo con suavidad.

“Quidditch por la mañana. Tenías que haber visto lo contentos que se pusieron ayer por la tarde cuando les conté que vendrías hoy. ¿Te apetece?”

“Por supuesto,” asintió Fleet. “¿Comeremos fuera?”

“No, mi madre nos ha preparado comida. Volveremos al mediodía, si te parece bien.”

La mirada recatada de Summerby debió delatarle, porque Fleet preguntó, en tono conspirador:

“¿Y por la tarde?”

Summerby se sonrojó.

“Tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros solos. Mis padres no volverán hasta tarde. Me lo han prometido.”

Fleet se mordió el labio inferior.

“¿Algún problema?” preguntó Summerby, preocupado.

“No, claro que no,” le sonrió con ternura, pero a Summerby no se le escapó que en su expresión corporal había cierta tensión.

* * *

Aquella mañana Fleet y Summerby jugaron al Quidditch como nunca. Su equipo barrió al otro por 250 puntos de diferencia y con la snitch en manos de Summerby, tras una hora y media y varios relevos de jugadores. Summerby estaba eufórico.

Luego se tiraron por la hierba a descansar. Todos parecían agotados, pero satisfechos, y también algo tristes por el fin de las vacaciones.

“Ojalá hubieras venido a jugar con nosotros todo el verano,” comentó un chico de Ravenclaw de tercero que había jugado en la posición de cazador. Un eco de voces asintieron.

“Quizá pueda venir durante las vacaciones de Navidad,” sonrió Fleet mirando a Summerby, ambos colorados por el esfuerzo físico.

“Creo que a Summerby le alegraría mucho,” comentó una chica, intercambiando risitas con su grupo de amigas.

“Pues claro. Y a estas alturas imagino que todos entendéis por qué, ¿verdad?” respondió Summerby tranquilamente. Muchos otros niños y niñas asintieron con inocente entusiasmo. Las mayores también, pero siguieron cuchicheando y riendo a escondidas.

A Summerby esto le importaba poco. Alguna había intentado un acercamiento romántico este verano, pero él era experto en mostrar su desinterés sin ofender. No le gustaba flirtear ni dar falsas esperanzas. Y una vez que una chica intentó congeniar más de la cuenta con su Herb, Summerby se aseguró de desviarlo a él entero de la trayectoria de su seductora.

Apandillados, recorrieron el camino de vuelta a zona urbana, y pararon en la tienda de la esquina para tomar el último helado de despedida. Los mayores invitaron a los pequeños, a sugerencia de Fleet. Algunos se llevarían una bronca en casa por tomar helado antes de comer, pero poco les importaba. Entre risas y anécdotas pasaron ese último rato juntos antes de desbandarse hacia sus casas.

“¡Nos vemos mañana en el Expreso!” se despidió la mayoría.

Summerby y Fleet intercambiaron una mirada cargada de nostalgia.

* * *

Tras ducharse, se sentaron en la cocina para devorar los sándwiches y el zumo de calabaza que les había preparado la madre de Summerby. Mientras comían, rememoraron los mejores momentos del partido de la mañana, hablaron de cómo serían sus respectivos comienzos de curso ese lunes, y analizaron el agujereado equipo que tendrían que reconstruir entre Cad, Zach y Summerby. Después, subieron a descansar a la habitación.

Era una tarde tranquila. La brisa veraniega agitaba las cortinas a través de la ventana entreabierta. Sólo se oía el suave siseo de las hojas de los árboles, el canto intermitente de algún pájaro, y el inconfundible sonido de cigarras en la lejanía. Tumbados en la cama, uno junto al otro, la mano de Summerby agarró la mano de Fleet y sus dedos se entrelazaron al instante.

“No quiero que se acabe este verano,” musitó, mirando a su capitán con tristeza.

“Yo tampoco,” respondió Fleet, devolviéndole la mirada.

Sin previo aviso, Summerby se subió sobre Fleet y lo besó, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y las rodillas, de su costado. Durante largos minutos se besaron mientras Fleet le acariciaba la cara y los cabellos. Pero el cuerpo de Summerby comenzó a bajar, y a bajar, hasta encajarse sobre el de su capitán como un puzle recién completado. Los pantalones cortos veraniegos que llevaban ambos no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y ambos gruñeron de placer. Asustado, Fleet intentó separarse, pero Summerby no lo permitió. Aquella sensación era demasiado buena y quería explorarla mejor, así que comenzó a menear la pelvis a distancia cero sin dejar de besarlo. El gemido ahogado que se le escapó pareció neutralizar las dudas de Fleet, porque en vez de parar, les dio la vuelta y se colocó encima, tomando las riendas a la vez que le mordía el cuello.

“Ahhh, Herb, ¿qué es esto?” jadeó, desbocándose ante la avalancha de nuevas sensaciones. Los sonidos que se le escapaban sonaban tan poco masculinos, que rápidamente se tapó la boca, avergonzado. Pero Fleet le apartó la mano:

“¡No! ¡Déjame oírte, por favor!”

Summerby obedeció y comenzó a desfogarse a gusto, mientras Fleet enloquecía y lo empotraba contra la cama una y otra vez por encima de la ropa. La oleada de placer no tardó en llegar a su fin, y con un gruñido gutural, Fleet se dejó caer cual peso muerto sobre Summerby. Ambos sudaban como si acabaran de jugar otro partido de Quidditch. 

“Eso… Eso me ha gustado mucho,” comentó Summerby con la respiración agitada.

“A mí también,” respondió Fleet sin aliento, con la cara enterrada en su cuello. 

“Pero no me gusta _nada_ mi voz. Me sale… Me da mucha vergüenza.”

“A mí me encanta,” replicó Fleet, besándole el cuello con suavidad, compensando la brutalidad de unos segundos atrás.

“¿Tengo marcas?” preguntó, recordando el cuello vampirizado de Macmillan.

“No, tranquilo. No lo he hecho tan fuerte.”

“Tampoco me importaría,” admitió con voz pícara, mientras restregaba su frente contra la sien de Fleet como un gatito. “Me ha encantado, Herb. Quiero _más_.”

“No podemos,” respondió Fleet con pesar, acariciándole la cara. Intentaba separar sus entrepiernas, pero parecían imantadas, porque la de Summerby enseguida le encontraba.

“¿Por qué no?” ronroneó Summerby con el tono de voz de un niño al que le estuvieran negando el chocolate del postre.

“Porque… Mi conciencia no me permite ir más lejos en casa de tus padres. Por respeto. Ellos confían en que yo te cuide. No podría volver a mirarlos a la cara si me aprovecho de ti estando solos.”

“¿Si te aprovechas…?” Summerby puso cara de incredulidad y luego se echó a reír.

“¿Por qué te ríes?”

“¡Porque mi padre te tiene bien calado, Herb! ¡Predijo que no te atreverías a tocarme antes de pedirle oficialmente mi mano!”

Fleet enrojeció de vergüenza:

“¿Tus padres lo saben?”

“Mis padres no están ciegos, Herb.”

“Pues creo que ya te he tocado…” suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

“Tú ya me entiendes. Además, es bueno que me toques, porque de lo contrario se pensarán que me quieres adoptar, y eso sí que les dolerá.”

“¿¡Qué!?”

“En serio, mi madre montó un drama en Portsmouth porque a tu lado se sentía mala madre.”

Fleet soltó una carcajada y luego se incorporó, recuperó su varita de la mesilla y los limpió a ambos con un rápido hechizo, antes de volver a dejarla en su sitio.

“Mi madre ya me ha preguntado que quién es la afortunada. No se cree que sea un compañero del equipo al que vengo a visitar tan a menudo y con tanta ilusión.”

“Hombre, a vuestro modo, los dos estáis en lo cierto,” replicó Summerby risueño.

Fleet contempló a Summerby, recostado en la cama con el pelo revuelto y cara de satisfacción sexual. Fue a extender la mano hacia él, pero reculó a medio camino y, con un suspiro de exasperación, se tumbó boca arriba y se restregó las palmas en los ojos.

“No puedo, Summerby. De verdad que no. Lo siento.”

“No pasa nada, Herb,” sonrió Summerby. “No quiero forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.”

Fleet se echó a reír.

“¡Será posible! ¡Soy mayor que tú!”

“Bueno, es que sé que estas cosas te ponen incómodo.”

“Ese no es el problema,” dijo, mirándole por las rendijas entre sus dedos.

“¿Entonces cuál es?” preguntó Summerby desconcertado.

“Me ponían incómodo cuando no quería hacerlo. Porque la otra persona no me atraía. El problema es que contigo _quiero_ hacerlo. No dejo de pensar en hacerte _de todo_ , y eso no es propio de mí. Llevo todo el día sufriendo al saber que estaríamos solos por la tarde. Tengo miedo de perder el control. Lo que ha pasado hace un momento… No era yo mismo, Summerby. No podía contenerme. No quiero hacerte daño.”

Summerby abrió unos ojos como platos.

“¿Has perdido el control conmigo?” se sonrojó, excitado.

“Como un animal,” jadeó Fleet, mirándole como si de un momento a otro le pudiera volver a pasar. 

Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de Summerby. 

“Bueno, vale, no hace falta que me sodomices. Pero por lo menos dame un abrazo sin camiseta. Llevo soñando con ello desde que ganamos a Slytherin y me estrujaste a conciencia por primera vez. ¡Quiero hacer piel con piel!” suplicó con un pucherito irresistible.

Fleet meneó la cabeza con exasperada ternura, se incorporó, y dejó que Summerby se la quitara a los dos. Dejó también que lo abrazara, disfrutando del contacto. Summerby se estremeció de placer y los derribó a ambos sobre el colchón. Allí Summerby lo cubrió de besos y caricias, sin bajar de la cintura. Satisfecho, recostó su cara contra su corazón, escuchando el latido desbocado que hacía eco del suyo.

“Mi Herb…”

“Mi chiquitín…” lo estrujó Fleet, acariciándole la espalda con ambas manos. “Me pones a cien.”

Summerby ahogó un gemido contra su pecho y, sin previo aviso, le dio un lametón en un pezón. Fleet soltó una risita.

“Eso me hace cosquillas.”

Summerby lo repitió en el otro, succionando.

“¡No, para!” se rio Fleet, sujetándole la cabeza. “Me resulta raro. Me incomoda.”

“Házmelo a mí,” pidió Summerby, incorporándose.

Fleet lo sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y lo imitó. Summerby gimió y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Ante semejante reacción, Fleet puso su lengua a trabajar por turnos en uno y en otro, mientras Summerby emitía gemidos desmadejados y se aferraba a sus hombros como si fuera a salir volando. En aquel momento lo único que le importaba era aquel triple contacto: la piel de su capitán contra la suya, su boca en su pecho, y su reavivada erección bajo sus nalgas. Si no fuera por los pantalones, la punta de Herb ya estaría llamando a su puerta trasera. Podía sentirlo perfectamente a través de la ropa. Ambos estaban llegando al nivel máximo de excitación y, tan ido como estaba, Summerby pensó lo sencillo que sería que Herb lo penetrara. Llegar al final con su capitán era algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta entonces. En la última semana, tan sólo había fantaseado con castos besitos y, como mucho, quitarle la camiseta. Pero no había contado con el factor hormonal, con la llamada de la naturaleza, con ese instinto primario que incitaba a encajar cada cosa en su sitio. Y en aquella situación, lo más _natural_ del mundo para Summerby era encajar a Herb dentro. _Necesitaba_ sentirlo dentro, y al diablo las consecuencias. Pensó en Justin y en su culito, y en cómo de bestia lo habrían hecho él y Macmillan aquel día para terminar dolorido. Pero si en aquel momento tuviera que elegir entre dejar que Herb se la metiera hasta el fondo o poder sentarse mañana, sin duda estaría dispuesto a pasar todo el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts de pie. Fleet parecía estar funcionando en sincronía biológica, porque mientras con sus manos le mantenía en el sitio y le masajeaba las nalgas, con los pulgares le iba bajando lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior. Tenía ya media raja fuera. Iba a suceder, era algo inminente.

“¡Sí, sí, sí!” jadeó Summerby, buscando el punto exacto de contacto mientras se restregaba contra él. “¡Hazlo, por favor! ¡Métela dentro!”

“¡No, no, no!” respondió Fleet, recuperando parte de la cordura y separándose ligeramente para mirarle a la cara. “¡No podemos!”

“¡Claro que sí! Confío en ti. Sé que no me harás daño,” lo miró fijamente con una súplica desesperada.

Fleet gimió y parecía a punto de ceder, pero, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cerró fuertemente los ojos hasta superar la tentación.

“Maldita sea, ¡no! ¡No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea torpe y descerebrada!” Lo apartó con suavidad y le subió rápidamente los pantalones. “¡Quiero hacerlo bien! Es importante para mí. ¡Tú eres demasiado importante para mí!”

“¡Oh, Herb!”

Enternecido y monumentalmente excitado, Summerby se lanzó para besarle y lo derribó una vez más sobre lo cama, mientras desplegaba un movimiento pélvico de rotación a conciencia para relajar la de Herb.

“No me hagas esto, por favor…” suplicó Fleet, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el puño.

“No hace falta que me la metas, pero juega conmigo una vez más, sólo una más,” ronroneó Summerby, sin dejar de restregarse sugerentemente. “Es nuestro último día juntos, y quiero que pienses en mí cada vez que te toques, Herb, quiero que me recuerdes.”

“¡Pero si hace meses que no pienso en otra cosa!” jadeó, colocando las manos de nuevo sobre sus nalgas con la intención de apartarlas, pero sucumbió de nuevo y reavivó el contacto masajeándolas con presión hacia su propio cuerpo. “¡Summerby, cariño! ¡Me vuelves loco!”

Summerby ya no podía hablar, no podía pensar, sólo moverse sobre Herb a un ritmo endiablado, sin molestarse en contener sus gemidos, jadeando su nombre. A él le parecían obscenos y atroces, pero Fleet lo miraba con profunda adoración, mordiéndose el labio como si le costara esfuerzo aguantar, probablemente conteniéndose para que Summerby disfrutara primero. Por fin Summerby llegó al final y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo su espíritu despegar y elevarse hasta la vía Láctea por la intensidad del placer. Solo entonces Fleet se relajó, y alcanzó su orgasmo instantes después con un gran gemido prolongado. Summerby lo contempló, extasiado, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y ambos se sonrieron. Fleet los limpió una vez más con la varita, y luego tiró de Summerby hacia él para que colocara de nuevo la cabeza contra su pecho y así poder acariciarle los cabellos, y toda la piel al descubierto, mientras le susurraba dulzuras bochornosas que hacían que Summerby se derritiera.

“Me tratas como a tu bebé,” comentó Summerby entre risitas. 

“Y a ti te encanta, confiesa,” lo agitó.

“Lo confieso,” dijo besándole el pecho. 

Permanecieron un rato así, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Fleet lo acariciaba y Summerby ronroneaba.

“Cuando termine mi formación y pueda trabajar,” habló Fleet de repente, “mi idea es ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarme mi propia casa. Si quieres, puedes venirte a vivir conmigo cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Eso me gustaría mucho. Quiero decir, si tú quieres, sólo si te apetece, ¿vale?”

Summerby se quedó estupefacto, mientras fuegos artificiales estallaban por todo su pecho, irradiando desde el corazón.

“Demonios, Herb. ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio en la segunda cita?”

Fleet soltó una carcajada.

“Más bien concubinato. Y no es nuestra segunda cita,” le corrigió con una sonrisa. “Si lo piensas bien, en realidad llevamos saliendo todo el verano.”

“Herb, creo que llevamos juntos desde antes de que te dejara tu novia. A veces tengo la impresión de que Anthony y Tamsin no son los únicos que se liaron en la enfermería, aunque nosotros no lo hayamos llevado al terreno físico hasta esta semana. Y después de probar lo que pueden disfrutar juntas dos personas, me asusta pensar que no llegarás hasta el final conmigo hasta que vivamos bajo el mismo techo. Dime que no me harás eso, por favor.”

Fleet lo estrujó entre sus brazos y volvió a reír:

“¡Claro que no! Yo también espero que no tengamos que esperar tanto.”

“¿Estarías dispuesto a desvirgarme por Navidad?”

“Mmm,” fingió pensárselo. “Mejor por Pascua. Tus padres mencionaron que el siguiente viaje lo organizarían por Pascua, para visitar a viejos amigos. Podríamos quedarnos aquí tú y yo. Para entonces quizá le haya podido demostrar ya a tu padre que voy muy en serio contigo.”

Esta vez fue Summerby quien rio:

“¡Sí que has tomado nota, Herb! Pareces desinteresado, pero en realidad lo tienes todo calculado,” y luego suspiró. “Lo malo es que hasta Pascua queda tanto tiempo… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos enrollaríamos antes de que te graduaras de Hogwarts? ¡Todo habría sido mucho más fácil allí! ¡Argh!” se lamentó Summerby, rodando de un lado a otro con frustración antes de volver a acurrucarse junto a Fleet y esconder la cara bajo su ala.

Fleet suspiró:

“No estábamos preparados. Somos de despertar tardío, tú y yo.”

“Sobre todo en comparación con los salidos que nos rodeaban.”

“No sé qué decirte. Tú avanzas rápido, pero yo… Siento no ser más aventurero.”

“¿Qué dices, Herb? ¡Eres perfecto!” se incorporó para besarle. “Eres comprensivo y paciente. Y sabes mimar como nadie. Sólo tenías que encontrar a alguien que quisiera ser mimado, como yo.”

Fleet volvió a reír y a restregar sus frentes.

“Y lo que te costó reconocerlo, ¿hmmm? Al principio te hacías el duro.”

Summerby se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sonrojado:

“Era tan, tan estúpido…”

Fleet carraspeó y dijo en un tono más tenso: 

“Ahora en serio, escúchame. Sé que a partir de mañana no nos podremos ver como hasta ahora. Y un curso en Hogwarts puede hacerse bastante largo. Pueden suceder muchas cosas. Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a acudir a Hogsmeade para verte cada vez que programen una salida.” Summerby asintió con entusiasmo, pero Fleet matizó: “Tampoco quiero monopolizarte y apartarte del resto. Podemos tomar algo juntos con el equipo, recordar los buenos tiempos. Y mi intención es seguir viniendo a tu casa en vacaciones, donde sí podremos pasar tiempo a solas.” Summerby se ruborizó y volvió a asentir, pero notó que Fleet parecía algo nervioso: “Por eso, antes de separarnos hoy, me gustaría saber en qué punto estamos, si pensamos igual, ¿me entiendes?”

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No es obvio?”

“Hoy sí, pero mañana todo puede cambiar. Sé que no puedo pedirte que me esperes, si tú no quieres, pero la verdad es que no soporto la idea de que salgas con otra persona. Vamos, que necesito saber si quieres ser mi… Es decir, ¿me esperarías?”

Summerby le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más amplias y sinceras:

“Yo te esperaré lo que haga falta, Herb. Para mí tú eres insustituible.”

Fleet iba a besarle, pero Summerby lo detuvo:

“Si tú a cambio no te vas con el primer enfermito necesitado de cariño al que te asignen en San Mungo.”

Fleet meneó la cabeza:

“¿Teniéndote a ti? Imposible.”

“Pero podría pasar, confiesa que podría pasar. La distancia hace mucho. Yo también siento inseguridad, Herb. Todavía recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando tenías novia, aunque entonces no entendiera por qué. Y a principios de este verano lo he pasado fatal pensando que no te volvería a ver.”

“¡Merlín, yo también! No dejaba de pensar en ti. Por eso creo que subestimas mis sentimientos. Pero imaginemos por un odioso segundo que sucede, y que aparece alguien capaz de despertar a la vez mi lado maternal y mi libido a partes iguales. Pues supongo que, como en cualquier relación, ganará el cariño más profundo y arraigado, el que sobreviva el paso del tiempo. Si estamos destinados a durar, duraremos, porque así lo querremos los dos. Yo ya sé lo que es estar con alguien por inercia, y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder. Del mismo modo, odiaría que estuvieras conmigo con desinterés, una vez pasada la etapa de luna de miel.”

“¡Eso ni hablar!”

“Eso piensas ahora, pero acepta que es algo que también te puede pasar a ti, ahora que tu instinto sexual ha despertado. Y con mayor probabilidad en un sitio como Hogwarts. Yo estaré rodeado de enfermos pasivos, tú de hormonas activas. Yo también recuerdo lo que sentía cuando te rodeaban las chicas después de ganar a Slytherin.”

“¿Te pusiste celoso?”

“Mucho.”

“Genial,” sonrió Summerby satisfecho. “Pero si es por eso, no te preocupes, porque estoy bastante seguro de que no me atraen las chicas.”

“Pero en Hogwarts hay también muchos chicos. Podrías encontrar a alguien que te cuide mejor o que te ofrezca lo que necesites en ese momento. Quizá descubras que prefieres a alguien con más iniciativa sexual y menos reparos. ¿Y qué podría hacer yo, aparte de aguantarme? Tendría que aceptarlo y sufrir en la dis-”

“¡No! ¡Eso ni hablar!” Summerby lo abrazó con desesperación, porque sólo de pensarlo le dolía. “Yo sólo me dejaré cuidar por mi Herb.”

Fleet le besó y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos:

“Entonces, ¿puedo convencerme de que eres _mi_ Summerby?”

“Todo tuyo al cien por cien,” respondió con otro beso.

“¡Maldita sea! Te quiero tanto,” lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

“¡Y yo más!” respondió con plena convicción, apretándose contra Herb como si pudieran fusionar sus cuerpos y no separarse nunca jamás.

Si hace unos meses en la enfermería alguien le hubiera vaticinado que terminaría intercambiando declaraciones bochornosas con su preocupado capitán en su propia cama, dispuesto sin ningún pudor a perder la virginidad por su orificio más íntimo, lo habría achacado por completo a la fiebre. Pero, cosas del destino, aquí estaban los dos bien atados por sus lazos. Summerby se acurrucó contra Fleet bajo su ala y cerró los ojos con un murmullo placentero.

“El sexo da mucho sueño,” comentó Fleet.

“Si es que se puede llamar sexo a lo que hemos hecho…”

Fleet suspiró y le besó la sien:

“Por favor, recuerda que quiero hacerlo contigo, no sabes cuánto, pero hoy no era el momento. No lo dudes ni por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Herb, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Me ha encantado! Experimentar contigo es divertido. Yo habría llegado más lejos, pero estoy de acuerdo en esperar y hacerlo bien. Pediré consejo a algún experto.”

“Por experto, ¿te refieres a Justin?” rio Fleet.

“No lo sé. Quizá. Según me dé. Tenemos tiempo hasta Pascua. Eso si se van mis padres…” suspiró con resignación. “Se me va a hacer eterno.”

“¿Y crees que a mí no?” respondió Fleet con dulzura. “Me voy a destrozar la mano en un par de días.”

Summerby rio.

“A mí me va a deprimir hacerlo solo,” confesó.

“Bueno, siempre puedes unirte a la fraternidad pajera del equipo.”

“¿¡La qué!?” Summerby abrió los ojos de golpe.

“Desde hace un par de años, Rickett empezó a invitar a algunos compañeros del equipo a juntarse en su cama para compartir esos momentos. La verdad es que Anthony lleva su sociabilidad a extremos inaceptables para mí. Yo siempre me negué y por ello también me llevé la fama de mojigato, pero ya sabes que eso me resbala. Zacharías también se negó, pero sospecho que eso les aliviaba. Y tú eras demasiado inocente para proponértelo. Así que su víctima este curso ha sido Cadwallader. Por eso siempre iban juntos, incluso después de liarse con Tamsin.”

“Pero, espera, ¿se masturbaban el uno al otro o cada maja a su paja?”

“Lo desconozco. A mí me aseguraban que lo hacían _juntos pero no revueltos_ , pero ya has probado en tus carnes lo rápido que actúan las hormonas a nuestra edad. No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurría en esa cama, y mira que yo dormía justo al lado.”

Al otro lado de Anthony Rickett estaba la cama vacía de Cedric, que nadie había ocupado.

“¿Y me estás animando a unirme a esa _fraternidad_ , aun a sabiendas del peligro?” se extrañó Summerby.

“¡No te estoy animando! Te prevengo de su existencia, porque Cad pasaba tanto tiempo en nuestro dormitorio que imagino que le pilló el gustillo, así que este año necesitará otro amigo con el que intimar. A menos que Zacharías se desespere tanto con Abbott que cambie de opinión, el único veterano de confianza que le queda eres tú, mi chiquitín. Así que prepárate para que te haga acoso y derribo hasta que te sientes a su lado a desquitar las penas a dúo dándole a la manivela.”

“¡Uff! ¡No me veo capaz! ¡Qué vergüenza!”

“Ahora no, pero antes o después quizá te entren ganas. Y no te culparé en absoluto, ¿de acuerdo? Precisamente porque te conozco, sé que necesitarás un amigo. Y creo que puedes confiar en Cad, es un buen chico, y tenéis mucho en común, empezando por el quidditch. Seguramente él también se sentirá muy solo en ausencia de Rickett, eran realmente íntimos. Y con Cad estoy tranquilo, porque le gustan mucho las chicas y es muy enamoradizo. Al parecer cada año se enamora de una o de dos, por si la primera le falla. Ojalá este curso lo intente por fin con Katie Bell y consiga que sea su novia. Dale todo el apoyo que puedas, ¿vale? Necesitará un buen empujón, como nosotros. Sé su Max.”

“¡Cuenta con ello!”

“Pero si sale mal, no sientas obligación de consolarle, ¿eh?” bromeó Fleet. “No vaya a ocurrir como le pasa a Zacharías con Justin, que consuélame que te consuela, al final arrima más cebolleta con él que con su chica. Macmillan echa humo por las orejas cada vez que los ve, pero Justin ni se entera porque él es así de cariñoso por naturaleza.”

“Es que ese culito los vuelve locos,” se rio Summerby, recordando los cuchicheos de las chicas sobre las miradas que despierta y el comentario de Rickett sobre las intenciones ocultas de Zach.

“No a todos,” protestó Fleet, meloso.

Mientras se derretía por dentro, complacido, Summerby se quedó pensando en Justin, una de las personas que mejor le caían de su casa y, actualmente, su referente más cercano. La diferencia fundamental entre ambos era que Justin tenía un comportamiento estable, en armonía, y sólo se amariconaba cuando estaba de guasa. A su lado Summerby era mucho más masculino, pero Fleet estaba haciendo aflorar aspectos de sí mismo que desconocía. No podía llamarse femenino, ni tampoco infantil, pero quedaba a caballo entre ambos. En realidad, no le preocupaba, sólo le desconcertaba. Sospechaba que la metamorfosis de la pubertad no había hecho más que empezar, y no sabía cuánto más ridículo podía volverse, pero afortunadamente tenía una autoestima a prueba de _cruciatus_. Y tenía a Herb, quien lo quería tal como era. Después de todo, Herb supo ver su vulnerabilidad antes que nadie, y eso fue precisamente lo que le enamoró, ¿no?

“Además, apuesto a que tu voz surtiría el mismo efecto que Justin comiéndose una chocolatina. No dejaría títere blandito,” le provocó Fleet.

“¡Calla, por favor, que a ratos me avergüenza lo que sale por mi boca!”

“Que conste que eso no me importa que lo ocultes ante los demás. Tu voz en la intimidad es demasiado sensual, Summerby. Es como el canto de las sirenas, que hace perder la cabeza a los hombres. Guárdatela para mí, por favor.”

“¡Herb!”

“Es broma. A medias,” rio burlón, mientras le daba besitos en la frente.

“De verdad que no quiero que esta tarde termine jamás,” suspiró Summerby, cerrando los ojos y recostándose de nuevo bajo su ala, pegadito a él.

“Yo tampoco,” respondió Fleet, cerrando el abrazo de mamá gallina con su otro brazo.

Y así, acurrucaditos en la cama, arropados por la brisa de la última tarde de verano, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Tal como habían prometido, los padres de Summerby regresaron al atardecer. Tras un toque prudente en la puerta, se asomaron y los encontraron tal cual.

“Míralos, querido. Tan monos, tan inocentes…”

“Tan raros.”

“Ssshhh,” le chistó la madre, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Pero con un ojo medio abierto, Summerby todavía llegó a escuchar a su padre al otro lado:

“Te juro que habría preferido encontrármelos en cueros. Esta parafilia maternal me resulta de lo más pervertida.”

“¡Te lo dije!” le susurró Summerby a Fleet, quien murmuró adormilado:

“No lo dice en serio, créeme.”

“Para Navidades, sin ropa.”

“Je, será la primera vez que Papá Noel quite algo en vez de traerlo.”

“Por mí que pase de largo mi casa, mientras vengas tú, Herb,” lo besó.

Herbert Fleet sonrió:

“Aquí estaré. Por cierto, a mí también me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre de pila en la intimidad, ¿puedo?”

Summerby sonrió y, por toda respuesta, lo besó.

**\--- FIN**

* * *

* * *

  
**Nota final:** Lo que ocurrió después se puede leer ya en la edición extendida 2020 del [capítulo 18 de _¡Hufflepuff Existe!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407653/chapters/12115103) desde el punto de vista de Justin, y ahora también desde el punto de vista de Cadwallader en otro fic paralelo que comenzará al día siguiente, 1 de septiembre, en el andén: [_En la cama de Cadwallader_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756916).


End file.
